A New Love
by johnnnycadesgirl16
Summary: A lonely girl with a troubled past moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma. She just wants to find friends, but will she fall in love with one of the gang? Read to find out! R&R. Rated T for some non-graphic references to rape, and mild cursing later on. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Nick POV)

"Are we there yet?" I asked my mom tiredly.

"Almost, Nick. Almost," she replied. I sighed.

See, my name is Nicole, but all of my friends call me Nick. I'm fifteen, in grade ten. I lived in West Virginia, but my mom made us move to Tulsa because she thought there was better pay here. I don't really mind, I never really had many friends back home anyways.

I have a brother named Jason, but all of his friends call him Jay. We're twins, but we look nothing alike. I have dark curly hair, which goes down to about my elbows. I have hazel eyes, which sometimes look green, depending on what I'm wearing. I have very pale skin; I can't get a tan no matter how hard I've tried. I'm average height, about 5'5". On the other hand, there's my brother. He is tall and muscular, and he's captain of the football team. Well, he was anyway. He has light brown skin, and a tan. He was always a looker.

"So, Nick, you gonna find you a boyfriend when we get there?" My brother asked teasingly. He nudged my arm.

"I don't know, you know what happened last time…" I trailed off, remembering. He looked like he regretted bringing it up.

The last time I had a boyfriend, he, well…let's just say he wanted only one thing, and would do anything to get it. That one thing was my virginity, and I told him I wouldn't give it up. He didn't listen. He tried to force me. Luckily my brother and his friends happened to be passing by before he got too far…

Before I knew it, we arrived at our "new" house. It was an old thing, a little worn down. But my mom said we would do repairs. There was a house next door, a one level it looked like, and there were two guys sitting on the porch. One had green eyes and brown hair that was greased back. He was pale like me. He was bouncing a ball. The other one had black hair, which was greased back also. He was tan, darker then my brother. He had brown eyes.

We pulled up beside the house, and both boys looked up. My brother ran in to claim his room, and my mom went after him to make sure she got first pick. Meanwhile, I struggled with my bags. I dropped one, and I heard a shout.

"Hey!" I looked over to where the sound was comin' from. The two boys came over, the tan one trailing behind, hands in his pockets, looking down. When I saw him up close, I noticed he sure was good looking.

The one with green eyes spoke. "Want us to help you with that?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied and smiled.

"I'm Ponyboy, and this here is Johnny. You the new neighbors?" He shook my hand.

"Yeah, my mom, brother and I just moved here," I attempted to pick up my bag again.

"And your dad?" he asked.

I think he saw the face I made, and said quickly, "I'm awful sorry, I didn't mean nothing by it. Golly, don't get upset."

"It's okay; it's just a sore subject for me, that's all." He nodded understandingly.

I stared at Johnny, he still hadn't said anything. He noticed me staring and blushed and looked down. I chuckled to myself. He's really cute.

"Here, we'll help, right Johnny?" Ponyboy questioned.

Johnny nodded and they both took a bag. I only had two so the helped me get inside.

We found my room, they put the bags on my bed, and I led them outside. We started talking, and I told them I had come from West Virginia.

"Did you like it there?" Ponyboy asked.

"Eh, it was okay, I didn't have many friends though," I said and sighed.

"Well, why don't you come to the movies with us? I'm sure Johnny would like that, right Johnnycake?" Ponyboy nudged Johnny and of course Johnny blushed and muttered a "sure".

"Okay, we'll pick you up at five," Ponyboy said. I nodded and went inside. It was 2:45.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is my first story EVER, so I forgot a few things.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I do, however, own Nick and her family.

A/N: please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm kind of new at this.

Chapter Two: (Johnny POV)

Boy, I wonder how Ponyboy knew I liked that girl. I'm real excited 'bout tonight. I wonder if she'll talk to me. Lord knows I'm not good at startin' conversations. Glory, she sure is pretty.

It was three o'clock, and I had lots of time to blow. I headed to my house, only to see my parents fighting, so I just went to the lot. I sat under a tree and started thinking about how pretty Nicole was. Boy she sure was a looker, with her pretty eyes and long dark hair…

"Johnnycake, wake up!" I heard right in my ear. It sounded like…Ponyboy? I opened my eyes, and sure enough, there he was with a grin on his face.

"Come on man, we gotta go get Nick!" he said as he dragged me up from my spot under the tree. I reluctantly got up and followed him.

When we got to her house, she was waiting on the porch. She had a dress on, not too fancy, but it looked good on her. It was a modest dress; it looked real nice. She came up to us.

"Hey Ponyboy, Johnny," she greeted. She looked at me and smiled, causing me to blush.

"H-hi," I stuttered. Oh yeah, real smooth Johnny, I thought to myself.

She just smiled and we headed to the movies.

(Nick POV)

Johnny sure looked cute. It was cute how he blushed all the time. I think I like him a lot.

We got to the nightly double and paid for our tickets. We got seats, fairly close to the front. We had just sat down when Johnny spoke.

"N-nick, you want to get some popcorn?" he asked nervously. I nodded and smiled. He got up and I followed.

When we got to the concession stand, it was a little bit awkward. He just stood there, any previous bravery gone, not knowing what to say. I decided to speak.

"So, Johnny, are you and Ponyboy real close?"

That seemed to get him talking. "Yeah, and we got the gang, too. There's Dallas, Two-Bit, Sodapop, Darry, and Steve. We're all real close."

Wow, I thought. That was the longest sentence I had ever heard Johnny say. He must feel real strongly 'bout these guys.

"Tell me about them," I said.

"Well, Dallas is from New York, he's real tough. Two-Bit is the wise-cracker of the gang, Sodapop is wild and reckless. Darry is like the parents to Pony and Soda, and Steve is always there when you need him."

We were moving up in the line, so I didn't have a chance to say anything else to him. I smiled, he blushed, probably surprised he talked that much. When I met him, right off I could tell he wasn't much of a talker. But glory, I could listen to him talk all day, with that voice of his…

We got back to our seats and sat down. The movie was some sort of beach movie. It was getting good, when all of a sudden something happened.

"Alright, greaser, you've had it now!" a voice said menacingly from behind us. Johnny turned white as a ghost, and turned.

"Glory, Two-Bit, you scared the livin' daylights outta me," Johnny said. He was trembling.

"Sorry, kid, I forgot," he replied. "Well, well, who do we have here?" he said looking me over.

Ponyboy spoke up for the first time since we got to the movie, "Her name's Nick, she just moved here."

Two-Bit nodded, and we finished the movie. After it was over, we all headed to Ponyboy's house. I met the whole gang; Dally didn't seem to like me too much.

It was getting late, and I lived right next door, so I decided I'd better go.

"Hey, everyone, it was nice to meet you all. I'm gonna head home," I told them.

"I'll walk you," Johnny said quietly. He was right next to me, so only I heard it. I was about to object, after all it was right next door, but Johnny just looked so cute. I said a quiet "thanks" and we left.

When we got to my house (which didn't take that long considering it was right next door), we stopped at my door step.

"Thanks for walking me home, Johnny," I said. This time it was my turn to blush.

"You're welcome," he said with a shy smile. If I thought he was good-looking before, it was 'cause I hadn't seen him smile yet. His smile was just so…adorable.

"'Night, Johnny," I said. He said a quiet "night" and walked off. I went inside and up to my room. I really like him, I thought to myself. I wonder if he goes to my school…

And that night, I fell asleep thinking of Johnny…

A/N: okay so was it good? Bad? Please review! Let me know what I can improve on, or if anyone seems OOC. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too tough on me. The more reviews I get, the faster the story gets up! [Hint, hint] ;) Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for all of my reviews! It means a lot, considering this is my first story. If you see anything I could improve in, please let me know. I'm going to try to update as often as possible, so keep the reviews going!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own Nick and her family.

Enjoy! I hope you like this as much as the other ones.

Chapter Three: (Johnny POV)

After I'd walked Nick home, I decided to go to the lot. I got there and started a fire. It sure was cold out tonight. I settled down in my old car seat, and watched the stars.

For some reason I couldn't get the thought of Nicole off of my mind. Her smile, her eyes, she was just so pretty…and I felt a little weird 'cause I just met her today. You don't just obsess over some girl you just met, I thought to myself. It just ain't right.

Regardless of what I kept telling myself, I thought of her anyways. I pictured her in my mind. And as I was thinking about her, I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep…

(Next morning, still Johnny POV)

I woke up to the sun bright in my eyes. I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes, and looked around. It was probably still early in the mornin', around nine probably, I thought to myself. I stood up and stretched, and headed to the Curtis's.

When I got there, it smelled like eggs and bacon.

"Hey, Johnny," Ponyboy said tiredly. He was making eggs. "Want some?" he said, referring to the eggs.

"Sure," I said. He nodded and started putting them on a plate for me. "Here," he said and gave them to me.

He fixed himself some, and we both ate. Nobody else was awake yet, so we decided to walk around. We stepped outside, and saw Nick sitting up in a tree in her front yard.

(Nick POV)

I was sitting in the tree in my front yard, when I saw Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Hey guys," I called down.

"Hey," Ponyboy said, and Johnny just looked and muttered a "hi".

"Want to come and walk around with us?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Sure," I replied. I hopped down from my tree, and walked up to them. When I got face-to-face with Johnny, I smiled at him. He turned very red and gave me a small smile in return.

"So," Ponyboy started, "are you going to go to our school?"

"Yeah," I replied, "tomorrow is going to be my first day."

Johnny spoke up. "What grade are you in?" he asked.

"Well, I'm in grade ten. We had a different schooling system back home."

"You might be in some of our classes then," Ponyboy said hopefully.

I smiled. "I hope so, you guys are the only people I know there."

Ponyboy nodded and smiled. We headed for the DX where Ponyboy said his brother Sodapop worked.

We went inside, and sure enough, at the counter, swarmed by girls, was Sodapop. He saw us, and smiled sheepishly. We all laughed and Pony went up to him.

"Hey Soda," Ponyboy greeted his brother.

"Hey Pone," Soda replied.

We walked around the DX for a little while, and decided to go. We went back to the Curtis's, and Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve were all there. Yesterday Darry told me he roofed houses, so he must be at work.

When we got there, Dally glared at me. I don't know why he has a problem with me, I mean after all I only met him yesterday, but I just shrugged it off. I saw Two-Bit with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Dollface," he greeted me.

"Hi, Two-Bit," I replied. He smiled and I smiled back.

We all talked and watched Mickey Mouse on TV. The hours rolled by, and all of a sudden Steve had to go.

"I'm not workin' today, but I'm gonna go to the DX to pick up Soda and we're gonna go to a movie," he stated, "and ain't no tag-along kids welcome either," he said, looking right at Ponyboy. Ponyboy muttered something under his breath and just ignored him.

"I'm gonna go too, I'm headed to The Dingo with Two-Bit," Dally said to nobody in particular. They both left, and it was just me, Johnny, and Pony left.

We all started talking. We ended up telling each other some secrets and personal things. I asked Ponyboy how long his longest relationship had lasted.

"I never had a girlfriend," Ponyboy confessed and blushed. He looked down.

"Oh, don't feel bad Pony, I only had one. And he was…" I didn't finish. Johnny looked at me questioningly, but said nothing.

"What, Nick?" Pony asked me. He seemed like he really wanted to know.

"Well…I had a boyfriend, and it turned out he only wanted me for sex. When I told him no, he tried to make me…and he touched me…but before he got too far my brother came…" I couldn't finish. My eyes had filled with tears and I was determined not to let one fall.

"Hey, it's okay, he ain't here no more. He ain't gonna hurt you," Johnny said soothingly. He wiped the tears that had made streaks down my cheeks away, and his hands lingered on my face. He looked into my eyes, and all of a sudden he snapped out of it and looked down. He blushed deeper red then I had ever seen.

"Thanks, Johnny."

He nodded. We kept asking each other questions – random questions, personal questions, and just plain weird questions. By the end, I felt like I knew Ponyboy and Johnny inside and out. It seemed like Johnny was hiding something about his parents, because whenever they were brought up he changed the subject or kept quiet. I learned that Ponyboy's parents had died in an auto wreck a few months before. I also learned a few little things about them.

By the time the rest of the gang got to the Curtis's, I figured I'd head home. My mom would want me home for dinner. Once again, Johnny offered to walk me. I said okay and we left.

We got to my doorstep, and Johnny looked me in the eyes, which he usually didn't do. He took my hand, looked like he was going to say something, but seemed to change his mind. He blushed, looked away, and looked at me again.

"Me an' Pony will pick you up for school tomorrow. Unless you are gonna ride the bus…" he said. He looked nervous, like he didn't know what to say.

"That would be great," I said and smiled, "See you then!"

"Bye," he muttered quietly and walked away. I was actually looking forward to school tomorrow.

I got inside and my mom and brother were waiting at the dinner table. I sat down.

"So, Nicky, did you make any new friends? Who were you with today? What about yesterday?" my brother asked. He was half-teasing, but I could tell he wanted to know. So I told them about the gang, and how they were all nice (well, except for Dally, who hated me, but I decided to leave that part out). I told them that Pony and Johnny were going to pick me up for school tomorrow, and we would all walk.

"But, sweetie, don't you want your brother to drive you?" my mom asked. My brother was going to attend the same school as me, he was in the same grade.

"No, it's okay, mom. I want to walk with them. It isn't that far from here," I told her.

She agreed. Jay snickered, for some reason. I don't know why, nothing was funny…

After dinner I headed up to my room and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. I had some tennis shoes (A/N: whenever I say tennis shoes, I'm meaning converse.) and some jeans picked out. The jeans had a hole where my knee was, but they were decent. I picked a t-shirt that had Elvis on it, and my leather jacket my brother gave me.

I lay down on the bed, and fell asleep dreaming of Johnny, once again, but also of Ponyboy and the gang.

---

So was it okay? Bad? Good? Please review! Tell me if I need to improve anything, or if I could make it better. Thanks for the reviews before, and please, please review again! **In your review, say whether you want Nick's old boyfriend to come in the story or not. **I'm not sure if I'm going to do that or not. I was thinking about having him show up at school the next day, because he followed her to Tulsa, but is that too predictable?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, everyone, thank you **so** much for reviewing, and **please vote on whether or not to bring her ex back! **I'm leaning towards not bringing him into the story, because agirlnameddylan had some good points. And can someone please tell me what a mary sue is? I think it's a too-perfect character, but I'm not sure.

**Please tell me if you want the story in someone else's POV. I'm only using Nick and Johnny so far…**

I do not own The Outsiders, just Nick and her family.

Enjoy this next chapter, and **review! Tell me what I can improve on, and what you would like to happen in the story! ;)** the more reviews, the sooner the updates!

And sorry for all the random bold sentences, I want them to catch your eye! Hehe :)

Chapter Four: (Nick POV)

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Oh joy, morning, I thought to myself. I got up, and headed downstairs, still half asleep. I got a piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

I quickly ate my toast, and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I put on the outfit I picked out last night, and ran down the stairs. I got a notebook and pen, because since it was my first day of school, I didn't have any books. I put them in my backpack and got ready to walk out the door.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Ponyboy with a large backpack, and Johnny with a notebook. When they saw me, Pony smiled. Johnny did a little smile, which surprised me, and looked down. I followed them outside.

"So, are you nervous about your first day of school?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm really nervous," I replied. Ponyboy and Johnny had told me about the social classes, and I was considered a greaser, so I was a bit nervous about that.

"Don't be," Johnny said quietly. "I'll help you find your way around."

"Aw, Johnny, that's so sweet," Ponyboy said mockingly. Johnny blushed.

"I was kiddin', Johnnycake. I'm sure she'd love for you to help her find her classes." I nodded enthusiastically.

Johnny did a little bit of a half smile, and kept walking. Glory, that boy took away my breath sometimes.

We had arrived at the school, and the first bell had rung. We headed to the office, and Ponyboy spoke.

"Sorry, Nick," Pony said sheepishly, "I can't wait with ya today. If I'm late for class one more time, they're gonna call Darry."

"It's fine. Go to class," I told him. He nodded and left.

When we got to the front of the line, I said, "Um, excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes, dear?" The receptionist said. She was a short lady, with grey hair. She was very thin.

"I'm new here, my name is Nicole Thomson. I need my schedule, my mom signed me up and filled out the forms the other day."

"Let's see here…" she filed through some papers. "Ah, yes, here you are. Have a wonderful first day! And , please make sure to show her around," she said to Johnny. Cade, I thought to myself. Johnny Cade. That's a nice name.

I showed Johnny my schedule. "Do we have any classes together?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a lot actually," he replied. "We have first, third, fourth, and seventh. The rest you have with Ponyboy."

"That's great! What is our first block?" I asked.

"Gym," he said grimly. He was becoming a little bit more talkative, but still he was very quiet. Wow, this school is huge, I thought to myself.

When we got to gym, we all had to sit in certain spots. I went up to the coach.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, my name is Nicole."

"Yes, . You will sit over there, next to Tim," he told me. "And you need to buy a gym uniform, you won't be participating in gym until you get one. And I suggest you get one soon," he said with authority in his voice.

I sat next to a tall boy, who looked to be a soc. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a sweater vest. He looked at me, and rolled his eyes and looked away.

From where I was sitting, I could see Johnny. He smiled, and I waved enthusiastically. He blushed.

The coach blew the whistle for us all to get undressed. I wasn't getting undressed, because I didn't have my uniform yet, but Johnny was. He hadn't dressed out much this year, and he was going to try to bring his grades up. He never told me why though. (If you don't dress out, you get a zero for the day.)

Everyone came running out of the locker room, including Johnny. He looked good in the uniform, which was a black shirt that said "Tulsa High" and gold shorts to match. Strange school colors, I thought. Johnny looked good in them though.

As I watched him in Gym, I thought about his scar. How did he get it? I wondered. It sure does look tuff though. (Ponyboy explained to me what tough and tuff meant.) I think it makes him look even better, because it draws attention to his face. I think he's very good-looking, but for some reason he doesn't have all kinds of girls swarming him like Sodapop. But the difference in Johnny and Soda was that Soda had movie-star good looks, and Johnny had rough looks, which made him cute in his own way. But in my opinion, he was the best looking boy in that whole school…

Before I knew it, the good-looking boy was standing over me, pulling me up off the ground. Gym was over.

"I'll walk you to your second block," he offered.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and nothing exciting happened. I had four classes with Johnny, Gym, Algebra Two, History, and Science. I had computer class, and English with Ponyboy, and art with Two-Bit. I had Dally in my Science class with Johnny, but Steve wasn't in any of my classes.

One thing that happened though was in Algebra and Science I noticed that Johnny would stare at me. I would look over, he would blush and look away, and then it would happen all over again. I think he might like me, I thought. No, that would be too good to be true.

Pony and Johnny walked me home, and I went inside.

I went up to my room, and was about to do my homework when I heard a crash.

"Nick, you little bitch, get down here! I know you're here! Did you think you and your mother and brother could get away from me?" I knew that voice. It was my dad.

My mom, brother, and I moved here to get away from our past. Away from my horrible dad, away from my boyfriend. Now my worst nightmare was pounding up the stairs, coming to get me.

**A/N: Oooooooh cliff hanger! What will happen to Nick? What do you think should happen? Her dad is abusive btw. Review, review, review! The more reviews, the faster I update. Please tell me what you think I should do with her dad and everything; I don't know where I'm going to go with this. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay thanks for all the awesome reviews! And thanks to all you guys that added my story to your favorites! Constructive criticism is needed, this is my first story.

This one won't be as long as the other ones, I just want to write a little something. I'm going to make another chapter tomorrow, but I feel like writing a little now.

I do not own The Outsiders, or Johnny Cade :( but I do own Nick and family!

Chapter Five: (Nick POV)

Now my worst nightmare was pounding up the stairs, coming to get me.

I decided to hide under my bed. He came in my room, smelling like alcohol and sweat.

"I know you're in here…" he whispered. I stayed quiet. I figured my mom and brother must be out, they weren't in the house.

He looked around, and once he couldn't find me, left my room. I hurried and got up, packed a bag with most of my stuff, and ran out of the house before he saw me.

I ended up at the Curtis's. I knocked on the door, and Darry answered.

"Nick? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a day or two? I'm in…trouble," I asked.

"Sure, come on in," he moved out of the way of the door so I could come in.

I looked around and saw Johnny immediately. My heart fluttered. I scanned the room and saw Pony, Dally and Two-Bit. Sodapop and Steve weren't here.

Johnny came up to me. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no," I replied, "I'm fine."

"Well, okay," he said. He didn't seem like he believed me.

We sat down and all watched TV. Eventually everyone fell asleep but me and Johnny.

He grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. We sat on the floor, facing each other. There was faint light from the TV in the other room, and moonlight streaming in through the windows.

"So, how did you get those scars?" he asked me. I was confused, until I followed his line of sight to my exposed wrists.

"Well, when I was twelve, I used to cut myself," I explained, "until I realized how stupid it was. So I stopped."

"Oh."

"How did you get yours?" I asked. I lightly traced it with my fingertips, and he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"W-well, the Socs, they beat me up one day. They got me real bad…"

"I'm sorry, Johnnycake," I told him. He blushed at the use of his nickname, which I hadn't used before. I liked it.

"It's alright. Don't worry 'bout it," he said softly.

I looked at him, and he boldly took my hand. He was blushing something awful, but he held on to it anyways. I smiled and we both fell asleep like that…holding hands, laying side by side…

**A/N: I hope I didn't over do it with her cutting herself. I just needed them to both have scars, it will go along with a later chapter, trust me. Anyways please review! Tell me your honest opinion, and PLEASE constructive criticism. It always helps. Keep in mind it's my first fanfic, I'm trying ****not**** to make it a mary sue, but tell me if that's how it is. Please review! Review! More reviews, faster the updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, so you guys seemed to like the last chapter, sorry if it was too short. I'm liking where this story is going, and it's my first fanfic, so I guess I'm doing pretty well so far. If it seems like the story isn't getting anywhere, or Johnny is a little OOC, please tell me. I want the story to keep going, so I'm trying to get Johnny to make some moves on Nick, but I still want him to be the sweet shy puppy he is. So I'm trying.

I do not own The Outsiders.

Enjoy!

Chapter Six: (Johnny POV)

I woke up with someone's head lying on my lap. It was Nick. I had fallen asleep sitting up, leaning against Ponyboy's kitchen counter.

For some reason it didn't really register that Nick was laying on my lap until I saw Dallas glaring at me. He was sitting on the couch, and looking in at us. Boy, I sure hope he wasn't mad at me. I decided I should probably wake up Nick, who was _lying on my lap. Nick._ It was a little hard to believe, but I shrugged it off.

She sure looked pretty. I brushed her hair away from her face, and nudged her gently.

"Nick, wake up. Nick," I said gently.

She groaned and got up, stretching.

"Hi, Johnny," she said. She seemed to realize where she slept last night and blushed. Finally, it wasn't me blushing for once, it was someone else. She sure looked cute when she blushed.

She looked over at Dallas, the only one awake besides us, and he glared at her. That made me a little angry; Nick never did anything to him. I decided to go talk to him. I hope he doesn't get too angry with me.

Dallas POV:

Stupid broad, I thought. She's gonna make Johnny fall for her, then break his heart.

I don't see what Johnny sees in her, she ain't even that pretty. Well, I guess she's a little nice-lookin', but still.

And it pisses me off when that's all Johnny can talk about. Sure, I know he must have a crush on her. But obsessin' over her ain't gonna get him nowhere. She's just any old broad you can find walkin' down the street.

Johnny came up to me, lookin' all sad. I bet it's that broad's fault.

"What'sa matter, Johnny?" I asked him. I led him outside.

"A-are you…ya know…mad at me, Dallas?" he asked nervously. He stared at his feet and looked down.

"Nah, Johnny. I jus' don't think that broad's any good," I told him.

"Dally, she ain't like all the other girls. She's different," he said, still looking down.

"Whatever, man," I told him. It was makin' me angry that he didn't trust me. "I'm outta here," I said and stormed off. I got all the way to The Dingo when I thought about it.

Well, gee, I hope I didn't hurt Johnny's feelings too bad, I thought. What am I sayin'? The kid worships me. I gotta quit bein' so soft.

Johnny POV:

This is one thing I'm sure Dallas is wrong about. I know Nicole is different. He just can't see that.

I sure hope he ain't mad at me. I went back inside and saw that Ponyboy was awake. He was starin' at Nick funny. Like he…liked her? I dunno, maybe I'll ask him later. That would be just my luck, for me to like a pretty girl like Nick, and her to go with Ponyboy instead. I guess I'd understand though, Pony is better lookin' and smarter. Who am I kiddin', why would she like a guy like me anyways?

I decided to take a walk. These thoughts were too depressing.

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry. I have to baby sit today, so I might not get to update again until tomorrow. But maybe I can update tonight. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Did I do Dally's POV okay? Did anyone seem OOC? Review! The more reviews, the faster the updates!**

**Stay gold, my friends. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Sorry I left this out, but today they aren't going to school because it's a teacher work day.**** okay, I'm glad everybody seemed to like the last chapter :) **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed! It means a lot that all of you guys like my story, considering it's my first and I'm not very good/experienced at writing.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I just got home from babysitting, and its almost 1am, so this probably won't be too long, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Seven: (Ponyboy POV)

I woke up and went into the kitchen to find Nick sitting on the floor. She looked kinda cute with that puzzled look on her face. Wait, what am I thinking? She's Johnny's girl. Well, not officially, but we all know that he likes her, and I'd imagine she likes him too.

Where is Johnny anyways?

"Hey, Nick," I greeted her.

"Mornin', Pony," she mumbled. She looked real tired.

Johnny was nowhere to be found. "Hey, have you seen Johnnycake around?" I asked her.

"Him and Dallas went outside to talk, I haven't seen him since."

"Oh," I replied, "maybe I'll go look for him."

"'Kay," she said.

I went outside and looked around. I didn't see Johnny so I decided to look in the lot.

I got to the lot and Johnny wasn't there. It was then that I spotted someone walking towards me, with their head down. Johnny.

"Heya, Pony," he greeted.

"Hi, Johnny."

"So, Ponyboy, do you, uh, like Nick?" he asked me. He seemed…nervous? You can never tell with Johnny, he's always nervous.

"What? Of course, she's real nice," I said. What did he mean?

"No, Pone, I mean like _really_ like her. Do you?"

"O-of course not, Johnnycake. Do you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I liked her or not, but I wasn't gonna tell Johnny that.

"Yeah, remember I told ya I did," he blushed and looked away.

"Oh yeah," I replied. "Hey, let's head back to my house, I kinda left her there," I confessed.

"Okay."

We walked back to my house, and there she was, on the floor, where I left her. She seemed drowsy still.

Dally POV:

I was still feelin' a little bad 'bout bein' mean to Johnny, so I decided to head back to the Curtis's.

Once I got there, I saw _her_ next to Johnny. I think I might have a little talk with her.

"Hey, girl, come here. We need to talk," I said in my toughest voice.

She looked a little scared, but followed me outside. Stupid broad, does anything anyone tells her to.

"Look, I see you've been a little attached to Johnny lately," I said.

"Yeah, we're real great friends," she explained. She blushed a little. What was that about? Dumb girl.

"Yeah, well _friends_ is all you'll ever be," I told her. I glared at her and she looked scared.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"I mean you better not be messin' with Johnnycake's emotions. He's got enough shit goin' on at home with his worthless parents knockin' him around and screamin' at him. He don't need you breakin' his heart to add to all his problems. Got it?"

"Um…" she didn't know what to say. I had a feelin' she was gonna ignore my threat.

Just then Johnny walked out and said, "Hey, Nick, let's go walk around."

"Okay," she replied, "I just need to change my clothes."

Johnny nodded and they both went inside.

Johnny POV:

She changed her clothes and we went to the lot. It was a little cold so I started a fire. It was quiet out, we just sat there and listened to our breathing.

"J-johnny?" she asked. She seemed nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, uh, like me?"

**A/N: hehehee, I left you at another cliff hanger. Hmm. What will Johnny say? Well most of you probably already know….REVIEW! tell me what you thought of this chapter, I was a little uncertain about it. **

**Tell me what you thought of Dally confronting her, which I was most unsure about. I might make her tell Johnny and have Johnny stand up to Dally…oops. Gave it away. But, I don't know just yet. **

**Also tell me what you think about Pony.**

**More reviews, faster the updates! Oh, by the way, I might not be able to update tomorrow 'cause Monday I have a science test and a French test, which are both not my best subjects, so I might not have much time to write. But if I can't update tomorrow, I'll definitely update my Monday. Promise. Anyway, review! Your reviews mean a lot and help me in writing my next chapters.**

**Sorry this is so long. Stay gold! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: even though nobody reviewed on my last chapter I'm going to go ahead and write this one, just 'cause I'm in the mood to write.**

**(I accidentally messed up on the POV's, and I didn't notice. I changed it, thanks to Shennadoh. :) thanks for pointing that out.)**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight: (Jay POV [Nick's brother in case you forgot])

Mom told me to go get Nick. We were going to move back to West Virginia, but a different part of it. The reason we're moving is 'cause my father came back, and we moved here to get away from him in the first place.

I saw Nick sitting with a boy, they were talking. She had just asked him something, I didn't hear it though, and he was about to answer when I came running up.

"Nick, I gotta tell you something," I told her, panting. I had run all the way from my house.

"Now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, it's important," I told her.

"Okay, tell me," she said.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but…we're moving back to West Virginia."

"No! I finally found friends and someone I…like," she glanced at Johnny, and they both blushed, "and I feel like I finally belong. I'm not going," she told me defiantly.

"Come on, there's no time for games. Mom has all of our stuff packed and loaded in the car. We need to go. Now," I said, pulling her up from where she was sitting.

"No. Tell mom I love her, but I'm happy here. I'll find a place to stay. Just go, I'll be fine. Please, I want to stay," she looked at me with pleading eyes. "You guys can come visit me any time."

I looked at her, debating.

She hugged me, and pushed me towards the car. "Go, before it's too late."

"Love you, Nick. Be safe."

She hugged me and said, "Love you too, come back to see me." I nodded and ran to the car. I got in.

"Mom, Nick is staying."

It took me about fifteen minutes to convince her, and we drove off.

"We're coming back this weekend to check up on her. Got it?" I nodded.

NickPOV:

My brother ran off.

I looked at Johnny. He just looked back at me.

"Nick, are you sure about this?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I like it here."

"Okay, where are you going to stay?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe with the Curtis's…I'll have to ask Darry if he'll let me stay if I get a job and pay rent."

"Oh, okay."

"So what we were talking about before…do you like me?" she asked. She looked at me, blushing, waiting for my answer. I was thinking of how to say 'yeah! I like you a lot, I think of you all the time' with out sounding like a creep, but she mistook my long silence.

"Um, it's okay if you don't, I, uh, was just wondering. I didn't mean anything by it and—"

I cut her off by putting my lips to hers. It surprised us both, cause shoot I didn't even think 'bout it and bam, I was kissin' her. She relaxed and kissed me back.

"I like you, Nick, a lot," I said. Blushing, again. Shoot, might as well paint my face red at this rate.

"I like you, too," she said. She kissed me again and smiled.

"So, uh, will you be my girl? Like, go with me?" I asked quietly. I looked behind her pretending I was looking at something important, when really it was just a tree.

"Yeah, Johnny, I will," she said and smiled again. Wow, I didn't think I could ask her that. That just about took all the guts I had, and now I didn't know what to do, so I kissed her, again. Her lips were so sweet and soft…boy I liked her.

Just then Dallas came up and yanked her away from me.

"Hey, Dallas, what are ya doin'?" I asked him. Why was he pulling her away from me?

"I told this stupid broad that if she tried anything funny with you, she would pay for it," Dallas said. (A/N: he didn't say she would 'pay for it' exactly, but he told her not to mess with Johnny, which he thought she was doing.) Nick looked real scared, I wanted to take her and hold her, but Dallas was stronger then me. Gee, I finally get a good girl, and I can't even protect her. What a lousy guy I am, I thought to myself.

"Dallas, put her down, please," I begged him.

"No, kid, she's a no-good broad, just get over her. I'll take care of her." He picked her up and carried her off to who-knows-where, and I had no choice but to follow.

If Dallas hurts her…I thought. This was really makin' me angry, I don't understand why he'd do this.

**A/N: good? Bad? Review! More reviews, faster the updates. You know the drill.**

**Please tell me if this was good or not, it was an idea that popped up in my head just now. I like it but I'm not sure if you guys will.**

**Review! Constructive criticism wanted.**

**Stay gold, my friends. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay, there was some confusion about how the Curtis's will afford to have Nick living with them, but I mentioned in the chapter before that she would get a job and pay her own rent. But she hasn't even asked them yet…so calm down. Hehe x)**

**Anyways PM me or mention in your review ****what you think should happen with Dallas and Nick, I haven't decided what Dallas is going to do to her.**

**I don't own The Outsiders. Or Ralph Macchio. Or Johnny Cade. Just Nick and family. Oh, and the plot. :D**

**Enjoy! Review! I think a lot of my reviewers disappeared because I barely had any D:**

Chapter Nine: (Nick POV)

"No, kid, she's a no-good broad, just get over her. I'll take care of her." Dallas picked me up and Johnny followed. He had fear in his eyes, which was common, but still made me feel uneasy.

I kicked and squirmed, trying to get away from Dally. What's his problem? I never planned on hurting Johnny, I like him too much.

"Dally, put me down. Now," I said.

"No, I'm gonna show ya what Johnny has to live with. Then you'll pay."

"D-dallas, please don't," Johnny begged.

"Johnny, if I show this no-good tramp how you live, and what your stupid, messed up parents do to ya, then maybe she'll get the fact that you got a hard life already without her playin' with your emotions."

"She's _not_ a tramp," Johnny said firmly. Aw, he was sticking up for me. I smiled, then remembered the situation I was in, and frowned again.

"Don't sass me, Johnny." Johnny gulped and kept walking. (A/N: haha that made me laugh. 'Don't sass me, Johnny.' Hehe. Sorry, on with the story.)

Playing with his emotions? I wouldn't do that. I really feel that way for Johnny. Wait. What do Johnny's parents do to him that I don't know about?

We got to a small, rundown house. "This is Johnny's place," Dally told me.

We looked in the window and saw a short woman who looked like Johnny screaming at a big tall man.

The man threw an alcohol bottle on the ground, causing it to shatter. He smacked the woman across the face.

"Johnny's old man does that to him, too," Dally explained. He still hadn't let me go yet. "He hits him while his old woman screams. You can hear her loud mouth all the way at Pony's."

I looked at Johnny, whose eyes had filled with tears. He looked away, not letting them fall. He brushed them away. "It ain't that bad…" he trailed off and looked at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Johnny," I told him. He was so adorable and sweet, how could someone do this to him?

Johnny didn't say anything, and Dallas said, "Now, since you saw, you're gonna pay. Nobody messes with Dallas Winston, and nobody disobeys him." Is he talking about when he told me to stay away from Johnny? Probably, I thought.

"B-but I really like Johnny, I didn't want to stay away from him," I told Dally.

"Shut your trap," he ordered. He carried me off, Johnny close behind. Johnny kept looking at me with the saddest look I'd ever seen, which was adorable, but I had more important things to think about. Like what Dally was gonna do.

Ponyboy POV:

Do I like her? No. I can't. She's Johnny's girl. Well not officially…

But I know he likes her. I mean, who wouldn't? She's pretty, sweet, kind, caring…

Ponyboy, stop! I scolded myself.

Well, I guess I like her. A lot. I just didn't realize it until now.

How am I gonna tell Johnny? _Am _I gonna tell Johnny? What about Nick?

Boy, this sure would be easier if I didn't like unavailable people. Like the girl in yellow. She was single.

I really like Nick, but should I do something about it? No, Johnny would get mad. He would be really hurt.

But do I have a chance with her? Maybe she likes me too. Maybe if I tell her I like her, she'll tell me she likes me too. Or maybe I'll just show her…with a kiss.

**A/N: another cliffie! Hmm what's gonna happen? **

**Review! More reviews, faster updates. You know the drill.**

_**In your review mention what you think should happen with Ponyboy and Nick, and also what you think Dally should do to Nick. Or if he shouldn't do anything at all.**_

**Or, just PM me. ^.^**

**Stay gold my friends :)**

**johnnnycadesgirl16 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you for reviewing! x) I love reviews. They make me happy.**

**I don't own Ralph Macchio or The Outsiders. I own the plot and Nick and family.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: (Johnny POV) [wow, ten chapters already!]

Boy, I sure hope Dallas doesn't hurt her.

"Dally, put her down," I told him. He spun around, shocked.

"What'd you say to me, you little shit?" oh glory, now he's pissed.

"I said, put her down. Now," boy I musta been loopy for a minute there. Nobody talks to Dally that way. But I was feelin' a little brave.

He dropped her, making her cry out. "There," he said. He picked her up, and got in her face. "If I _ever _see you trying to mess with Johnny again, he won't save you next time. Clear?"

She nodded, looking scared. I came over and pulled her to me, and she hugged me tight.

Dallas stormed off, and that was that.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright," I whispered. I was trying to calm her down. Dally could be a pretty scary person when he wanted to be.

She finally calmed down. "Wanna go to Pony's?" I asked her. She nodded.

We headed to Ponyboy's house, hand in hand. Good thing Dallas wasn't there.

I saw Ponyboy glaring at us holding hands, but when he realized I saw him, he smiled instead. I guess he was trying to cover it up. Was he…jealous?

We hadn't told anyone about us being together. I got up. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke," I told them. "Okay," Nick said. Ponyboy nodded, he was more concentrated on Nick than anything.

I got a weed and headed outside. After I smoked it, I watched the clouds for a couple minutes. When I headed back in, I was surprised at what I saw.

Ponyboy and Nick were kissing. Kissing! He was on top of her! And she wasn't trying to push him off either. Finally, she pushed him off. "J-johnny!" she said, and tried to sit up.

"Ponyboy, I said _get off me!_" she said angrily.

Ponyboy looked confused. "Hey, _you _came on to _me _remember?"

"I did not! Johnny left to get a smoke and then all of a sudden you were on top of me!"

"Johnny," Pony said calmly, "are you really gonna believe _her_ over your best friend?"

"Some best friend!" Nick yelled. "You're lying to him!"

I didn't really know who to believe. All I knew was that I was hurt, because either my best friend or my girlfriend had betrayed me.

**A/N: sorry it wasn't long, I need to get some opinions of what to do next before I continue. [hint, hint.]**

**So review! More reviews, faster updates. You know the drill. It makes me sad when I don't get updates, and then I'm not in the mood to write D:**

**And any suggestions/constructive criticism welcomed. Ideas too! Yeah, ideas!**

**C:**

**Stay gold, my friends.**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks to my faithful reviewers, shennadoh and agirlnameddylan, for always reviewing. You guys are the most loyal reviewers, as you review for mostly every chapter. :D**

**I don't own The Outsiders…or Johnny :(**

**Enjoy! (please read the authors note at the bottom [after reading], it's important.)**

Chapter Eleven: (Johnny POV)

I ran out of the house, it was all so confusing. Most of all, I was upset, but I didn't know who I was supposed to be mad at. Was it Pony's fault? Or Nick's? I thought I could trust both of them, I guess I was wrong…

I made it to the lot to find Nick following me. I turned around, and looked at her. She was pleading with her eyes for me to let her explain, and so I did.

"Johnny, look, there's no easy way to say this, but it was partly my fault," she looked down guiltily.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, see, Pony was talking to me, and he got really close like he was about to kiss me, and he did. I don't want to hurt you, Johnny. I'm truly sorry."

"Oh," I said. So she kissed him. My girlfriend kissed my best friend. Boy, and I thought my life was screwed up enough already. And she didn't seem to try to push her off. And she didn't say anything like 'I don't even like him that way' or anything. I still don't know who to believe here.

Dallas POV:

Damn, stupid broad. I can't believe that Johnny likes her.

I went to the Curtis house, and I saw Johnny standing outside for a smoke. Then, all of a sudden, Pony leaned in and kissed her. That tramp! She's supposed to be Johnny's girl!

For some reason it didn't even cross my mind that it could have been Pony's fault, it was just automatically hers.

I stormed in the house, after Johnny had run off. Dumb girl, wasn't even gonna chase after him.

"You better go get him," I told her coldly. She ran off.

Johnny POV:

I really like her a lot. Could it be love? No, it's too soon for love. I think it could turn into love though, 'cause I never felt this way 'bout a girl before.

But how do you love someone that you can't trust?

**A/N: I know, it was painfully short. I think this old story will be coming to an end soon. But not to worry, if I end this one I'll either make a sequel or start writing a new story.**

**I can't really think of any ideas without them being a too-perfect ending, or an ending like 'aw, that sucked. I never wanna read johnnnycadesgirl16's stories ever again.' But see, if I want a sequel, I would have to have a perfect ending. Right? **

**Anyways, I'll be thinking about it. PM me for ideas please, or I might have writers block 'cause honestly I have no idea where this is going.**

**This was mostly a filler chapter, but I also made it so that my (two) faithful reviewers could give me some suggestions on how to continue this. [hint, hint]**

**So pleaaaase give me some ideas or something. **

**Love and thanks,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**:) stay gold always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay, I got an idea, thanks to shennadoh! :D thanks sooo much. I couldn't think of anything.**

**I don't know how good this will be cause I'm having a hard time with this story, so I hope you enjoy it anyways. This is the last chapter, PM me/review if you want a sequel.**

**I don't own the outsiders.**

Chapter Twelve: (Johnny POV)

I saw her run after me, but I didn't want to talk to her, I had to think, so I avoided her.

I saw Nick at school the next day, but she didn't see me. She kept going, then I ran into Pony.

"Look, Johnny, we need to talk." He led me outside and we sat on a nearby bench.

I said nothing.

"Johnny, it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I kissed her, and she kissed me back," he explained. I still said nothing, just stared at my shoes. "After you came in, she pushed me off, and after you ran off she told me that it was all in the moment. That she didn't mean it, she was confused. She told me she loves you, Johnnycake."

What? Loves me? That can't be. I just realized I loved her a little while ago, but I didn't think she could ever feel the same way. My eyes widened.

"I'm real sorry, Johnny. It was all my fault."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that instead of lying? And why'd you kiss her when you knew I liked her? Did you know we were together?" I tried to stay calm but for some reason I got a little angry. That's real unlike me, I never get angry. What's wrong with me? I asked myself.

"W-well Johnny, I, uh, I didn't want you to be mad," he paused. "And I knew you were together, she told me and that's when I kissed her. Sorry, Johnny. Really, I am."

"Oh. It's okay I guess," I said. So Ponyboy betrayed me? Betrayed is a strong word…but it seems that way, don't it, I told myself.

I walked off, leaving him sitting there.

I went to my class, I was fifteen minutes late. Someone knocked on the door.

"May I see Johnny Cade please," a familiar voice asked. Nick.

"No, we are in the middle of a lesson," he told her. All eyes were on me, and I turned red, of course.

"The, uh, principal needs him," she said. There's no way he's gonna believe her, he's not that stupid.

He seemed to think about it. "Well, I guess if the principal needs him…"

Wow, he let me. He's not the brightest.

I walked outside the classroom, to find her standing there. She looked up at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Johnnycake," she said. She looked close to cryin' and I wanted to hug her. So I did.

"Pony told me what happened. It's okay," I told her.

She smiled up at me. "Really?"

"Yeah." I led her outside the school building, and into the field. At the end of the field were a bench and a few trees, far away from the school. The teachers wouldn't even notice we were gone.

We sat down on the bench and I took her hand.

"Nicole," I said.

"Yes, Johnnycake?"

"I, uh, I…" I couldn't say it.

"You can tell me, Johnny. You can tell me anything," she squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Nicole, I…I l-love you," I tried again. "I love you," I said. There, it sounded more confident.

She looked at me, and her eyes filled up with tears. Did I say something wrong? Glory, not again.

"I love you, too, Johnny," she told me. She loves me? Boy, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. She smiled, and kissed me. I stroked the fallen tears off of her cheeks.

I pulled her onto my lap and she put her head on my shoulder. We lay there for a while; me, whispering over and over that I love her, and her, whispering over and over that she loves me and we belong together.

**A/N: haha sorry for the corniness. I couldn't resist.**

**This is the end. Its over. Finito. Fin. Done.**

**Should I make a sequel? Yes? No?**

**Any suggestions for further stories? PM me.**

**Well I hope you liked my first story ever! It's officially done. My first story. And although I had a little bit of a hard time at the end, I'm proud to say that I'm…well…proud. I think it turned out pretty decent, it being my first story and all.**

**Review! Review if you want a sequel!!**

**:)**

**Your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**Stay gold, my friends. ;)**


End file.
